cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Syktyvkar
Syktyvkar (Rus. Сыктывкар, Fin. Sikkivukari) is the capital and sixth-largest city of Uralica. Formerly the centre of Komi culture, it has come to be a centre of all things Uralic, with the Uralican Tribal Council Chambers and the 16 Tribal Board Offices all located here, as well as the Uralic Cultural Centre, the Uralican World Trade Centre (Uralica's tallest building), the Syktyvkar Grand Mall, and the Filharmonia. The combination of cultural diversity and abundant musical venues made one Planet Bob tourism magazine rank Syktyvkar the tenth-biggest "must-see" of any city on Planet Bob. Starting in the summer of 2009, Syktyvkar has experienced a sizable boom in population growth, leapfrogging it over several previously larger Uralican cities. The unitary authority that comprises everything within Syktyvkar city limits is not the entire urban area of Syktyvkar (which is the fifth-largest in Uralica), however it is considered a seperate entity from nearby Pazhga. Economy-wise, Syktyvkar was once a rather one-dimensional city that relied solely on wood-based production such as lumber and pulp and paper. The latter was devastated during Cataclysm when the mills were burnt down, however with the formation of Uralica, a mill began construction in the Ezhva district, and was completed in May 2008. Textile-making has been a minor sector in the city for decades. However, since Uralica's formation, the most important industry is small consumer-goods manufacturing. There are also large hi-tech, mining and metallurgy, and retail sectors. The last of these is bolstered by the tourism industry and the fact that it has the largest singular department store in the entire Ural-Volga region. This is the branch of Kupriyanov's that takes up the bottom four floors of the Kuik Tower, the tallest building in Uralica. Highway UH-1, Uralica's first numbered highway, was constructed between April and June of 2008, extending from Kirov, through Syktyvkar, to Sosnogorsk. The highway is now far longer, making it a vital route of transportation for the city. Highway UH-9 also starts in Syktyvkar and runs directly east, through the heartland of the old Komi Republic. Culture The diversity of Uralicans is reflected in the great number of different styles of architecture. The four largest churches in Syktyvkar, for example, are very different in their construction. The Orthodox church (Sankt-Stanislava) is a beautiful example of a Russian-style basilica with the typical onion-shaped domes. The Catholic cathedral (Kristus Lunastaja Katedraal) tends more toward a Gothic style of architecture. The Lutheran Church (Sikkivukarin Luterilainenkirkko) is the largest church in Syktyvkar and also the most modern in terms of style, while the Baptist church (Ykköskastarenkirkko) is built using timber-frame construction and has the look and the ambience of an old-style North American country church. The numerous buildings of the Uralic Cultural Centre (there are 30 in all) showcase a variety of different styles as well. Although there are sixteen tribes, within these tribes are sometimes contained more than one culture (the Samoyeds of Uralica, for example, are made up of the Nganasan, Selkup, and Enets peoples) and this is reflected in the number and style of the buildings. Although Syktyvkar has many culturally-inspired buildings, there are also a great many modern ones, most notably the Uralican World Trade Centre, Uralica's tallest building at 88 stories, and the Filharmonia, the breathtaking concert hall in which the Uralican Symphony Orchestra and the Syktyvkar Philharmonic Orchestra perform on a daily basis. Legend has it that CCC Knights Hospitaller Grand Master Phillip Lirile Bolak made KingJarkko run seven times around the city limits of Syktyvkar in a parka in mid-winter as initiation into the Knights Hospitaller Order. Since this would be more or less the equivalent of running a marathon, this isn't completely infeasible. There is a statue in the downtown square called "Founding Fathers And Mothers," with the nine people one artist felt most responsible for the foundation of Uralica - that is, Vaido Kuik, Lasse Mäkelä, Ovdey Shlomov, Jarkko Salomäki, Yevgeny Kolpakov, Matti Koppinen, Meri Vanhanen, Olga Guznishcheva, and Kennet Kjetilssen - immortalised in bronze. The flag of the city and unitary authority is basically a merging of the Komi Republic flag with the city shield of Syktyvkar, with the colours of the base flag altered slightly to match the shield. Sport Syktyvkar is host to several small-to-medium-sized sports clubs and facilities. The most popular team in Syktyvkar, though, is Sikkivukarin Palloseura (SiPS), who have numerous decorations to their credit, including Liga Mundo Serie Tercera Champion in Season 3, and winner of the Uralican domestic double, taking home the 2008 Bolakliiga and 2009 Kanslerinkilpi. In terms of individual sports, the city is a hub for several of them. Uralica's national tennis, squash, badminton, track cycling, equestrian, long- and short-track speed-skating, and cross-country skiing teams all train within the Syktyvkar Unitary Authority. Syktyvkar is also the midway point of the Tour d'Ouralique, a cycling road-race which starts in Vorkuta and ends in Serov. Football (Soccer) Bolakliiga *FK Syktyvkar *Sikkivukarin Palloseura (SiPS) - Jarkko Salomäki plays left-back for this team. Ykkönen *CSKA Syktyvkar - the army team for Syktyvkar Kakkonen *Arsenal Syktyvkar *CSKVC Syktyvkar - the air force team for Syktyvkar *Komi FC Syktyvkar *Sikkivukarin Suomalaisen Pallokerho (SSP, Syktyvkar) *Sysola Syktyvkar Kolmonen *Gornyak Syktyvkar *FK Syktyvda Nelonen *CSKA-II Syktyvkar *Dinamit Ezhva *FK Syktyvkar-II *SiPS-Reservit *Torpedo Ezhva *Vychegda Yazel' Other Pro/Semi-Pro *Kits Rangers *FK Krasnozatonsky *FK Viljgort (a reformation of the club that merged into SSP) *Viljgort Mennonites FC *FK Parcheg *FK Chov *Sikkivukarin Huuhkajat *FK Ezhva *Spartak Ezhva *FK Chukachoi *Reyd FC *Dinamo Reyd *Mashinostroitel Syktyvkar *Dinamo Syktyvkar *Zheleznik Syktyvkar *Spartak Syktyvkar *Kulturaklub Syktyvkar Hockey *HK Syktyvkar *HK Jokerit Sikkivukari Team Handball *KPK Sikkivukari Basketball *BK Syktyvkar Tennis *Uralikan Tennisklubi Bandy *Syktyvkarsky Bandyklub Rugby Sevens *Syktyvkar Capitals Other *Syktyvkar Olympic Sports Complex - located in the Krasnozatonsky district of Syktyvkar, this multi-sport complex is home to almost all Olympic sport training facilities located in the city - it has several squash/racquetball boxes, seven badminton courts, three velodromes, a multi-discipline equestrian field, and a rink containing tracks for both disciplines of speed skating. The long track has been said to be of particularly good quality. *Parchezhsky Park - located in the Parcheg district of Syktyvkar, this is the local cross-country skiing track, which borders on the land that has been set aside for Syktyvkar International Airport. Neigbourhoods and Suburbs *Syktyvda (Finn. Sikkivu) *Sointula (Russ. Soyntu, Сойнту) *Chit' (Finn. Kitsi, Engl. sometimes Kits (a reference to Kitsilano in Vancouver)) *Krasnozatonski (Finn. Punasattoni) *Viljgort (Finn. Villikorti) *Graddor (Finn. Krattori) *Shoska (Finn. Soska, Plau. Schoschke) *Nizhnyy Chov (Finn. Alakovi) *Verkhnyy Chov (Finn. Yläkovi) *Ezhva (Finn. Essiva) *Slobodskoj Reyd (Finn. Reit, Engl. Reyd.) *Kojty (Finn. Koitu) *Zelenets (Finn. Vihreälä, Engl. sometimes Greenville.) *Chukachoy (Finn. Sukatsoi) *Parcheg (Finn. Partes) *Ubshor (Finn. Upsori, Plau. Übschor) *Yazel' (Finn. Jässel) - the only seperate town within Syktyvkar UA, the location of Syktyvkar International Airport. Borders on Parcheg District. See Also *Uralikan Yliopisto Category:Settlements of Uralica Category:Uralican counties and unitary authorities